Destroyed Souls:I miss you, love
by infinitydays
Summary: Ема Томлинсън. На пръв поглед момиче с отличен успех, брат близнак, изключително големи възможности за развитие и високи цели. Всичко, за което човек би мечтал, нали? Но живота ѝ никак не е перфектен... ,,Любимите ни неща могат да ни унищожат."
1. Proluge

**_Здравейте! Надявам се тук да има хоря, които знаят бългърски. Та така. Тук мисля да побликувам историите ми, които пиша и в приложението Wattpad. Първата, която ще побликувам е Destroyed Souls: I miss you, love. Дано да ви харесва както и на читателите в Wattpad!_**

 ** _Proluge._**

,Mинаха две години. Две мъчителни години. Дори не знам защо пиша това чак сега. Явно имам нуждата да споделя с някой. Да споделя нашата история. История за две разрушени души, които се намират след дълго време. Просто се влюбих. Мога да кажа, че бях влюбен до уши в нея. Но ми беше отнета. Не е най-щастливата история, но си има и своите моменти на забава. Не започва добре, но и не свършва добре. Не е от историите, които започват с , **Имало едно време...** " и не завършва с , **И заживели щастливо...** ". Наистина. Понякога се питам. Какво толкова сме направили, че да заслужим такава съдба? Поне тя нищо лошо не беше направила. Минахме през толкова изпитания и до къде стигнахме? Няма я. Това ме разбива от вътре на милиони парчета само като си помисля, че е далеч от мен в момента. И то доста далеч. Скочихме и стигнахме дъното, края на възможностите си. Но всеки край е ново начало, нали? Но не и този път. Не и за нея. Като имате предвид, че първоначално я ненавиждах, заради брат ѝ. Но после като я опознах, а още повече, разбрах, че се познаваме от деца, просто се влюбих. Влюбих се в това синеоко и красиво изпълнено с живот същество. Мога да кажа, че тя беше първата ми истинска любов и май ще си остане и последната. Не мога да обикна така човек, както си позволих да обикна нея. С нея се чувствам себе си и имам чувството, че само тя ме разбираше. А сега като я няма...разбирам колко ценни са били малките неща. Като примерно: всяка сутрин да се чуди какво да облече или да направи за закуска. Толкова ми липсва да я видя как носи моята тениска, която съм и дал и се опитвам да я накарам да си я сложи. Защо не мога да я забравя? Винаги като постигна някакъв напредък и създам някаква защитна стена, тя бива събаряна. Винаги. Не мога да понеса това, че заради миналото ми тя си отиде. Отнеха ми я, без да разбера, без да осъзная, че това бяха последните ни мигове заедно. Отнеха я от света. Историята ни не започна както започва с всички връзки. Още в първия ден когато се видяхме и я поканих да излезем още същата вечер. Просто ми дойде от вътре и я целунах. Тогава не я харесвах, а се жертвах за общото благо на групата от така наречените ми , **приятели** ''. Но за всичко си има първи път, не мислите ли? Точно. За това се чудя какво ще стане с мен. Ще живея ли отново щастливо без нея? Не ми се вярва, но поне ще намеря ли, ще изпитам малко щастие? Дори и съвсем малко и то за кракто? Дължах ѝ толкова много. С нейна помощ успях да разбера истината за живота ми. Разбрах кои са истинските ми приятели, благодарение на нея. Всичко хубаво в живота ми го донесе тя. Донесе го и след това си го взе със себе си. Имам страшно голямата нужда да чуя този глас, да видя тези сини очи да ме гледат с необятна и мистериозна искра в тях. Просто искам да я видя дори и за част от секундата. Живота е толкова нечестен. Тя какво беше направила, че да заслужи това? Вярно. Аз не съм света вода, но аз заслужавах такава съдба. Тя трябва да е тук на мое място. Да намери човек, който да ѝ даде щастието, да направи това, което аз не успях да направя. Да създаде семейство. Да има внуци, но не. Съдбата избра аз да съм тук. Толкова те обичам, любов. И знам, че си там и ме виждаш, както и чуваш, но това звучи толкова наудничиво, за да е истина, но просто го чувствам, че си там някъде и ме чакаш. Ужасно силно те обичам, не го забравяй. Липсваш ми. Липсваш ми толкова шибано много. Ще има ли щастлив край все пак на тази лудост? Уморих се да идваш в сънищата ми е само, за да ми напомняш, че в реалността те няма

 **Лиъм Пейн**

 **Лондон, Англия**

 **05 януари 2017г**


	2. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

,Няма да повярвате какво ми се случи!!1...2...3...Изненада приеха ме в колежа!!Толкова съм щастлива!Ще си намеря нови приятели...е не,че сега имам някакви.Луи ще идва ли в Лондон?Дано да дойде скоро нямам търпение да му покажа колежа и всичко в Лондомн.Много ми е скучно да стоя по цели нощи сама в апартамента не,че не ми харесва да съм сама с мислите си,но понякога се чувствам самотна...Какво друго ново освен това,е нямам тарпение да започна училище,а и също колежа ми позволиха да живеч в апартамента ми да не се местя при тях,защото ми е близо.И ако питате нямам все още работа.Не съм мислила за това.За моя радост колежа предоставя и курсове по фотография.Утре ми са първите часове.Пожелайте ми късмет.За сега само това имам да ви казвам.Обичам ви!!Много поздрави на Луи и късмет за първия му ден в 12 клас, отново!Дано скоро да се видим!Липсвате ми всики!

С много обич:Ема

До скоро виждане мамо и тате!''

26 Август 2014 г.


End file.
